1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel with a magnetic adjusting device to decrease the rotating speed of a spool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fishing reel comprises two covers, a handle, and a spool. The covers are spaced from each other. The handle is rotatably combined with one of the covers at a side opposite to the other cover. The spool is rotatably mounted between the covers. The spool is linked with the handle, such that the spool can be rotated by the handle.
In use, a fishing line is wound around the spool and bait is hooked on an end of the fishing line. When a user casts the fishing reel with hooked bait, the spool rotates freely and releases the fishing line quickly to cast the bait far or deeply. The user can rotate the handle to further rotate the spool in reverse to retrieve the fishing line. When the bait is dropped into the water or hit on the underwater ground, a pulling force from the bait is reduced immediately. However, the spool still keeps rotating quickly, such that the fishing line is released too much. When the user rotates the handle to rotate the spool in reverse to retrieve the fishing line, the fishing line may be easily entwined around the spool.
To solve the problem, the user always decelerates or stops the spool by touching the rotating spool with the thumb. However, decelerating the spool by thumb is unsafe for the user. To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention provides a fishing reel with a magnetic adjusting device to obviate the mentioned problem.